


Unfinished work and stuff too short for its own post.

by sungarden



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungarden/pseuds/sungarden
Summary: This is going to be the spot where I dump my WIP and fic bits too short for me to justify posting it alone, especially when I might make it an entire fic later.  If a fic bit or WIP were to disappear from this post - it means it has been completed!





	

I’ve set out to write a dark SasuOro fic since I can’t seem to find any (plenty of OroSasu, but SasuOro is a rarer find than pink dolphins). I wanted a PWP but I seem to be spiraling off into a giant complicated AU where Itachi dies much earlier and Sasuke finds out the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, I’m still going to post this stuff under the rosewine alias as I have a nasty SasuOro scene in the future, and I know that somewhere in the background is past non-con Danzo/Orochimaru, nasty stuff that I like to think is not what I usually writes so it goes here:

Summary: AU, Itachi dies preventing the kidnapping of Gaara, and Sasuke finds out early-on that the Uchiha massacre was one of Konoha’s many dark secrets. Realising that Orochimaru has become more important to him than Naruto, Sasuke knows who he must destroy for eyes stronger than Konoha.  
Tags: SasuOro, KabuOro, alternate universe, for want of a nail, dark!Sasuke, Uchiha eyes, uke!Orochimaru, seme!Sasuke, seme!Kabuto, feudian mess, sexual abuse, Danzou is a Complete Monster, murder your darlings,

**Eyes of An Abyss**

Orochimaru has become fond of Sasuke.

Like his fondness for Anko, it came unbidden and was completely unexpected. When? When has his cool assessment of their strengths and weaknesses, of their usefulness, became feelings of pride and concern for his two /students/? The three of them were clever and vicious – what they owned was the kinship of vipers nesting together in winter. All in Sound had looked to Orochimaru, with varying mix of respect, greed, and even lust – but only Sasuke could see Orochimaru, as Anko had – they were brilliant stars cast out into the cold for asking questions, for being bold enough to judge the old ways that had shaped and shunned them. Anko had chosen to stay in Konoha but Sasuke had chosen to leave, not so much following Orochimaru anymore but walking alongside, searching for his own answers – and Orochimaru was very fond of Sasuke, and very proud.

However useful the body, suppressing Sasuke’s mind would be a terrible waste of potential. So in the turbulent months following Sasuke’s discovery of Konoha’s true darkness (the stragetic abandonment of Uzuhio once Kushima was acquired, the order to exterminate the Uchiha clan, the pressure on the Hyuugas to kill one of their own to put off Kumo), Orochimaru spent his waking hours researching alternatives. Finally, lacking suitable candidates (strong but expendable), Orochimaru has again, taken up residence with his original body, in spite of its limitations.

Orochimaru was a much better fuinjutsu master now then he was when he had made the first body switch. He’s sure enough of his seal’s containment powers over that which Danzou had branded upon him that he had also sealed away the memory of the branding, he knows of the circumstances now only from his own notes, and slept better for it.

~~~~~

The heavy press of Sasuke’s chakra rolled over him, and Orochimaru fought to regain consciousness as he felt the tip of Sasuke’s sword through his kimono top as it is flicked open. He was lying almost flat on a forest clearing created by their sparring match, his head and upper back resting on one of his smaller, man-sized summons who was hissing at Sasuke, Sasuke who was crouched over him, examining the seal inked over his heart.

“So this is your original body, Orochimaru.” Impertinent Sasuke, he never addresses Orochimaru with honourifics, and speaks his questions as statements, finding the answers by scrutinizing Orochimaru with his eyes that have already seen through everything at age fifteen, years and a forever ago.

Impertinent Sasuke, his hands spreading Orochimaru’s kimono top further apart when Orochimaru had answered him with a silent glare, “You were in Root, I’ve seen this seal on the bodies of their operatives in the Land of Iron,”, and though Sasuke were watching Orochimaru with the red gaze of the Sharingan which could memorize all details at a glance, he’s tracing the lines of the seal with his fingers.

Orochimaru closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the body of his summon, concentrating on not making a single sound as he waits for the nerve cells in his spine to reconnect.

Impertinent Sasuke, his hand in Orochimaru’s hair, twisting and pulling tight till Orochimaru’s golden eyes fluttered open with a glare full of indignitation, “Tell me, Orochimaru, what was your real reason for attacking Konoha?”

Orochimaru answers with a knowing smile, gentle and smug, before looking away with his lips still curved up, and his hair is released from Sasuke’s grip as the young Uchiha stomps away with a snarl on his face – Mikoto used to dismiss Sasuke the same way.

~~~~~

In the wintertime, Orochimaru rises late and retires early. Still the sun would have set hours before Orochimaru was ready for bed. By lamplight, Orochimaru reads through the report made by his spies inside Konoha as Kabuto gently combed out the tangles in his drying hair. Shimura Danzou is now the sixth face on the Hokage mountain.

Underneath the underneath, beneath a long lifetime as a shinobi told to bury his emotions until it was more natural than breathing, Orochimaru mourned the passing of Jiraiya and Tsunade, his comrades and family from childhood’s years. But dead meant /they/ were safe, could suffer no more harm (no more revelations, change), and so more than mourning, Orochimaru now think of /the game/, they were out and Danzou was leading.

Should Orochimaru have approached Jiraiya? Would Jiraiya have helped him, forgave him, when he was using a body not his own (when he could at last speak free from the compulsions he did not).

His arms are still sealed away and he could not bring back the dead, not even for a moment.

The comb repeatedly sliding smoothly through his hair stills when he puts down the report, “Would you be retiring soon, Orochimaru-sama? The heated trays should have warmed your bed by now, but if you are staying up I’ll reheat them again.” Anko and Sasuke were always needy and demanding even as they huffed for independence, but Kabuto had always been truly independent and dependable. A considerate child, all he had ever asked for from Yakushi Nono was for her to lean on him and share her burden. Orochimaru’s students, he was fond of, but Kabuto was a man that Orochimaru could /appreciate/.

The ricepaper screen shook against the howling wind, and wood is piled high next to the fireplace but Orochimaru knows he would never crawl out from his blankets to feed the flames more timber, so he looks up to Kabuto with the gentle flirteous smile that Kabuto could see through but fall for anyways, “Come to bed with me tonight, Kabuto.”

Orochimaru hates the cold. Kabuto knows this, knows that there was nothing emotionally significant to Orochimaru’s preference for being spooned by him on cold winter nights, but as much as it is instinct for Orochimaru to seek warmth, it is instinct for Kabuto to feel protective towards the man sleeping in his arms, looking vulnerable and innocent.

Orochimaru sleeps well when he’s held in Kabuto’s arms, even if he dreams that the body behind his was bigger, that the hands upon him was more ardent and less careful (as if he was glass). He dreams of Jiraiya, who often interrupted the mood of the moment with inappropriate dirty humour, who was brash and bright and /hot/, like a fire, like the sun. Gone now, but he /remembers/.

~~~~~

The spring thaw brings Orochimaru news of a mass deflection by Konoha-nins. All of them jounins who were orphans, lacking the protection of a clan, many of them Anbu. Jiraiya had taught Naruto how to blow things up with the rasengan but he had never taught Naruto the act of sealing. Only maybe some Hyuugas have the knowledge to /attempt/ countering the seals of compusion that Danzou continues to place on new Anbu operatives, citing security concerns against Sasori of Akatsuki and Suna – speaking as if the two had never parted.

Sasuke had stopped hounding Orochimaru to teach him a new jutsu, to /make/ him stronger. Sasuke had started treating his assignments to check on other bases not as a burden but an opportunity to know more. Sasuke had started using Karin’s attraction to him as a means to learn more about the research aspect of Otogakure. Sasuke had changed his hair, his left eye is often shaded by a bang, and the spikes that used to point up have now been flattened down so its ends rests just above the nape of his neck. He was taller than Orochimaru when he doesn’t slouch, and he has become as thick set in his built as Fugaku, but something about the way Sasuke carries himself brings to mind Uchiha Mandara.

Sasuke still prefers to cut straight through rather than wind around. He marches into Orochimaru’s lab one day, surveling the site as if he owned everything, “I know about Shin Uchiha,” he spat out without any preamble, “why did you ever made an attempt on my brother, when you already have the ability to grow sharingan eyes?”

“Uchiha eyes is very draining on non-Uchiha bodies, ” Orochimaru spoke slowly, as though to a small child, “I could have grown a Uchiha body for myself as I had grown Shin Uchiha, but something in the process has left the body unstable, with the deteriation appearing first in the brain – it would have been too unreliable. A Uchiha brain is also required for the evolution of the eyes into stronger form.”

tbc


End file.
